Fly, Lions, Fly (Challenge Story 3)
by sunshineleo
Summary: This story is a short, multi-chapter response to Mylari's August "Sports Team" Challenge. This story is part of the Challenge Story Arc. It follows Meant to Be Broken and Between Floors. The story is rated M for language and adult themes. Please see author's notes before chapter 1 for specifics. Set in DOTU.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a short, multi-chapter, stand alone to Mylari's August "Sports Team" Challenge. I love football, and I am a huge Philadelphia Eagles fan. So in the spirit of football season, here is my submission to the newest challenge. The title was borrowed from the Eagles' victory song _Fly, Eagles, Fly._Since the story is done, I decided to go ahead and post all the chapters in one time. Originally it was going to be a one-off, but it got to be too long, so I broke it down into shorter chapters.

This is a continuation to what is becoming my Challenge Story Arc. This follows _Meant to Be Broken _and _Between Floors._

Rated M for language, adult themes, and a somewhat explicit sex scene. **You have been warned. ****If you don't like sex scenes, or if this type of material offends you, skip chapter 8. **The rest of the story will be mostly relevant without it.

Enjoy!

Fly, Lions, Fly

_Disclaimer:__WEP owns Voltron and its characters.__The story is mine._

* * *

Chapter 1

The princess of Arus paced nervously in her bedroom. Uncomfortable was not a strong enough word to describe how she felt at the moment. She couldn't believe she let Romelle talk her into this. _Nanny will have my head when she sees me in this get up, _Allura thought. _I will need to remind her that it's for the good of interplanetary relations and in the spirit of the game._Unconvinced, Allura perused her reflection in the mirror.

She looked the quintessential cheerleader. Allura's tight-fitting red and white athletic top fit snugly. Ending just under her breasts, the sleeveless tank revealed a good bit of her toned, flat stomach. The word _Lions_ was emblazoned in bright white across her chest. Tugging on the extremely short skirt, Allura blushed at how much of her long, lean legs lay exposed. The red and white pleated skirt stopped at the top of her thighs; it barely covered her bottom. Luckily, a pair of short shorts covered the royal assets. Allura giggled as she remembered that being Romelle's description. With her hair pulled into a high ponytail and white sneakers on her feet, Allura looked ready to cheer on her team.

Allura couldn't worry about what Nanny would think. She would remind her old-fashioned governess that the outfit was part of an initiative to promote interplanetary friendship with a touch of rivalry and spirit. With one last tug of her extremely short skirt, she shrugged at herself in the mirror. This was what cheerleaders on earth wore, Romelle had assured her. Grabbing her red and white pompoms, she headed out the door to the game.

VVVVVVVVV

Smiling to himself, Keith reveled in the growing crowd's energy. He stood on the sidelines of the makeshift football field that the Voltron Force had constructed in the last few weeks. Looking around, he let the sights and sounds surround him.

He _loved _football. Having never played competitively, he actively enjoyed the role of spectator. During his academy days, Keith regularly attended the Academy's games, watching his friends Hunk and Rocky lead them to victory after victory. On Earth, he was an avid Giants fan, cheering for his favorite NFL team season after season, win or lose. Smelling the popcorn in the air, he thought about how much he had missed the thrill of his favorite game.

Today would be different. Dressed in a red and white football uniform, helmet in hand, Keith would not simply be a spectator; he would be a player. On this day, history would be made.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__WEP owns Voltron and its characters.__The story is mine._

* * *

Chapter 2

A few months back, the princess of Arus walked into the rec room to find the male members of the Voltron Force crowded around the television. They were yelling and cursing at the game on the screen, a rival match played between the New York Giants and the Philadelphia Eagles. The boys had made a wager, and the outcome of the game would determine the winner. If the Eagles won, Lion Practice would not be scheduled before 0800 for the next week. If the Giants won, Keith could call a practice or PT at any time, day or night.

When Allura walked in, the Eagles were ahead, and the Giants had just gotten the ball back at the two minute warning. They had a chance to take the lead if they could run the ball down for a touchdown. Watching in awe at the uncharacteristic behavior of her male team members, especially the normally dispassionate commander, Allura slipped into the rec room unnoticed and sat down on one end of the couch. She was a little taken aback by the yelling and colorful vocabulary being used so freely. Looking in confusion at the screen, she witnessed the players in blue and red drive down the field, the oddly egg shaped ball clutched in the arms of a running back. Just as it looked like the players in green were going to bring down the one with the ball, he faked left and surged forward, landing on his side at the far end of the field. The officials in black and white threw up their arms, indicating that the Giants had indeed scored the final touchdown. Keith suddenly flew from his seat and started jumping up and down at the win. Spinning around toward the couch, the commander grinned mischievously at Red, Green, and Yellow's pilots. He pointed at each in turn with a, "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! And fuck-" Immediately stopping, he realized Allura had joined them. Sobering quickly and smiling sheepishly at the fair-haired princess, Keith apologized profusely. "Sorry, Princess. My Giants just won, and in turn, I just won a wager with these nincompoops." Grinning wickedly, he glanced around at his male teammates. "Be ready, team. You never know when I will call team training." At that, Lance, Hunk and Pidge grumbled as they stood and left the room, leaving the princess alone with the commander.

Intrigued by the game and the enthusiasm it elicited from the boys, Allura immediately began asking questions about football. Keith explained the rules and objectives as simply and patiently as he could to the clueless princess, and she took it all in. When he finished, he was surprised when she asked, "Do you think we could organize a game here?"

Furrowing his brows, Keith looked at the princess curiously. "A game here? Why, Princess?"

"I think it would be fun," she explained. "There is no better way to encourage our people to come together, in the spirit of pride for Arus, than with a sporting event." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Maybe we could organize a football game of Arus versus Pollux. They are our sister planet, after all."

Keith gazed at the princess in amazement. He watched her beautiful face, deep in thought. "But, why football? Couldn't we plan a more familiar game, such as a race or soccer?"

The princess shook her head emphatically. "No," she said. "I think we need to explore this football." Giggling, she flushed slightly as her blue eyes twinkled. "Besides, I have never seen you react that way before. I want to see more of Commander Cool lose his cool." Raising her brows, she held his gaze, a challenge in the smirk playing on her lips. "If football does it, I say, let's play!"

Keith stared at the princess, taken aback by her forwardness. Reluctantly breaking the eye contact, the commander cleared his throat and ran a hand through his unruly hair. Chuckling, he relented. "Ok, Princess. I think we could organize a friendly football match between Arus and Pollux." Just as she was about to squeal in delight, he held up his hand. "But know this, Princess," he explained. "It may take a few months to organize the match. We have to think about organizing the security, recruiting the players, and getting the equipment we need…" His voice trailed off as Allura rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course, Keith. I realize that," she huffed, crossing her arms across her ample chest. "What was it you called the championship game?"

"The Super Bowl," Keith replied, cocking a black eyebrow.

Throwing her hands out, Allura concluded, "Let's have our game coincide with this Super Bowl! We can call it the Lion Bowl. Will that give us enough time?"

"It should," Keith concurred. A tickle of excitement took hold in his gut as he watched the wheels in her head turn. "I will propose the idea to the rest of the Force. You want to bring it up to Koran and the council?"

The princess nodded, her blond curls bouncing. Standing up, she paced the room as she murmured aloud to herself about the argument she would present to Koran and the council. "The people need some fun….It will encourage pride in Arus….Create some friendly rivalry between us and our sister planet…We have been focused on war for far too long…"

Smiling to himself, Keith couldn't drag his dark eyes away from the stunning figure in pink as she paced across the rec room floor. Running his eyes up and down her lithe frame, he noticed how adorable she appeared when that look of fierce determination crossed her face. Lost in his reverie, he didn't realize she had stopped and asked him a question.

"Keith?" the princess called. "What do you think, Keith?" Her blue eyes bore into his.

"What?" he asked, blinking rapidly when he realized the question was directed at him.

Sighing in exasperation, she placed her hands on her narrow hips and moved to sit next to him on the couch. "Do you think the members of the Force would be willing to play? To represent Arus?"

"I don't think that will be a problem," he replied, trying to focus on her face and not her proximity to him on the couch. "I know I would be proud to play and represent Arus," he assured her quietly with a soft smile curving his lips.

Allura shot him a tender look. Without warning, she flung her arms around Keith's neck. "Thanks, Keith," she exclaimed as she buried her face against his hard chest. "I knew I could count on you."

Absentmindedly, he returned her hug fiercely, pulling her against his chest for a much longer moment than propriety would normally allow. He relished in the smell of her hair and the way her body molded perfectly to his. Only when the clock chimed the hour did the commander realize where he was and what he was doing. Dropping his arms quickly, he moved back against the couch cushions, placing more distance between him and the princess.

The princess looked lost for a minute, the warmth of his embrace noticeably absent. Rubbing her arms, she tried to recreate that warmth. "Well, th-….. then," she stammered. "I guess I will go find Koran." Standing, she headed toward the door.

"And I will find the rest of the team," Keith nodded as he also stood. Leaving the rec room that day, he came to realize that what he felt for the beautiful princess of Arus surpassed the bounds of friendship. He _wanted_ her, in _the_ way that a man wants a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:__WEP owns Voltron and its characters.__The story is mine._

* * *

Chapter 3

Chuckling ruefully to himself, Keith forced himself back to the present. Allura did indeed talk to Koran and the Arusian council. They quickly agreed that the Arusian people deserved a bit of fun in the midst of war. The only concern was the security for the event. With Keith's assurances that the Lions and the Voltron Force would be on site should a threat arise, they readily agreed to host the sporting event. Pollux's acceptance of the challenge and the acquisition of players from both the castle guard and some of Arus's local villages soon proved that Allura's dream of a Lion Bowl would come to fruition. Except for her part in it.

Princess Allura wanted to play. She wanted to be a part of the team. Arguing vehemently, she refused to listen when Keith and the rest of the Force protested. Because they agreed to play full tackle with full gear, the probability of injury to the slender princess was too great. Pouting, Allura made her opinions known. She didn't simply want to sit on the sidelines and watch. This was her idea! Wanting to fully participate, she appealed to Romelle to rally to her side. The Polluxian princess offered a compromise. Allura seemed satisfied with whatever it was she and Romelle had planned. Keith and the members of the Force wouldn't be finding out until the day of the game. Koran had been assured that her role would be proper, and the commander had been assured that the princess would be safe.

Glancing around, Keith kept a sharp eye out for Allura. She had not yet appeared. Sighing in regret, he thought about how weird the last few weeks had been between the two of them.

Three weeks before, Keith and Allura made a supply run to Almar in the midst of an electrical storm. On their return to Black Lion's pedestal, the pair got stranded in the elevator on their way back to the castle when the storm took out the power grid. Though they weren't stuck for long, something happened that completely changed the nature of their relationship. The couple shared a very intense and passionate kiss, brought on by their suppressed feelings and the close quarters. It awakened in both of them the intensity of their attraction for each other. They ended that day with the promise to discuss what had happened between them, but, alas, that discussion never occurred.

Immediately regretting the kiss, Keith erected an impenetrable wall. He treated the princess as if nothing had changed. Still friendly and professional, he avoided any one on one contact with her. Though she tried to talk to him, he simply shooed her off. Knowing regretfully that he was hurting her, he didn't know what else to do. Becoming more and more agitated, the heartbroken princess stopped talking to him all together, unless it was absolutely necessary. The rest of the team noticed their tenuous relationship and questioned the commander about what was going on. Waving it off, Keith ignored the questions and kept the team to business as usual, including his interactions with the princess. But he knew he couldn't keep it up. Missing her and her friendship, he promised himself that he would seek out the princess today, after the game. He needed to be honest with her and figure out what this was between them.

Fidgeting with his helmet, Keith shifted his thoughts from his issues with the princess to the football game he was about to play. Turning toward Hunk, who agreed to serve as Arus's football coach for the game, Keith listened intently as the Yellow Lion pilot went over some of their key offensive plays. On offense, Keith would be the quarterback, with Pidge as a wide receiver and Lance as a running back. Hunk would be an offensive guard, whose main job was to protect the quarterback. Some of the castle guards and men from the local villages had agreed to fill the other offensive positions. All the players had to double as defensive line as well. Arus had compiled a pretty good team considering that many of the men had never played football before. After only a few weeks of practice, the Arusian Lions felt ready to face the Polluxian Predators.

Holding the pointer as he talked the team through their first offensive play, Hunk suddenly stopped mid-sentence. His eyes boggled, and his mouth gaped open. "P….P….Princess?" the Yellow Lion squeaked out as he stared across the field. Wiping his eyes to clear them, he returned his gaze to the field again. "Princess," he confirmed, a goofy smile blooming across his face.

"What the hell are you talking mumbling about, Hunk?" Lance asked, following Hunk's gaze. Turning his head, Lance raised his eyebrows as he caught sight of what Hunk was gawking at. "Holy shit!" he growled.

Completely confused, Keith spun around to see what the commotion was about. His dark eyes widened in shock, and his mouth went suddenly dry when he spotted what held their attention. Gulping, the commander let his eyes rove up and down every exposed inch of the princess of Arus as she made her way across the field to their sideline.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:__WEP owns Voltron and its characters.__The story is mine._

* * *

Chapter 4

Following shyly behind Romelle as they walked onto the football field, Allura darted her eyes nervously from side to side. She felt completely exposed. Making sure that her derriere was covered, she tugged at her short skirt. She stopped walking when she and Romelle reached the Predator players' bench.

"Isn't this exciting?" Romelle squealed, jumping up and down. Her pony tail bobbed as she bounced on her feet. "I can't wait to cheer for my team." Smoothing down her blue and gold pleated skirt, Romelle raised her arms to wave at the Polluxians who had made the trip to cheer on their team. Allura couldn't help but notice that Romelle's top was a fitted tank top, not just a sports bra.

"Yeah," Allura agreed. "I just wish these outfits weren't so revealing." Tugging at her top, she sighed. "I feel like my butt is hanging out and that my chest is going to pop out of my top at any moment."

"Well, it's not," Romelle protested. Spinning Allura around so she could view the Arusian from every angle, the Polluxian princess huffed in approval. "What needs to be covered is covered. You look great!" she assured Allura. "This is what cheerleaders wear on earth."

"Why?" Allura implored incredulously. "There seems to be no rhyme or reason as to why these outfits are so skimpy."

"It allows for freedom of movement. Cheerleading is a very difficult sport involving dance, gymnastics, and stunts." Romelle rattled off her facts as if she were reading them from a cheerleading encyclopedia. "The lady on the website assured me that these would be more than appropriate."

"Well, the lady on the website never met Nanny," Allura muttered under her breath. Aloud, she said, "Why is your uniform less revealing than mine?" Cocking her head, Allura raised her eyebrows in question.

"Because I already have my man, and you are still working to get yours," Romelle replied simply, winking at her cousin.

Choosing to ignore Romelle's remark, Allura glanced across the field to where the Lion players stood huddled around Hunk. "I better get over there. Good luck! May the best team win!" she called to her cousin as she turned to leave. Romelle didn't reply; she was already involved in riling the crowd up on her side of the field.

Sighing nervously, Allura walked across the middle of the field. She approached the huddle of players from behind. Only Hunk faced her. She couldn't help but smile to herself at how proud and excited she was that the boys of the Voltron Force were playing for planet Arus. Not able to hear what was being said, she planted a smile on her face and slowly made her way to the group.

Hunk caught sight of her first. He smiled goofily as his eyes met hers. Then Lance turned around. Raising his eyebrows so they seemed to disappear into his hairline, Lance widened his eyes as he very obviously allowed his eyes to travel down the length of her and back up again. The Red Lion pilot said something, and suddenly the commander spun around to face her.

Time stood still as the commander's dark eyes took in the sight of Allura in her cheerleading outfit. Normally unreadable, those dark pools blazed with passion. Meeting her gaze, Keith moved his eyes so they roved all over her lithe form. Allura gasped as she very clearly watched him lick his dry lips and apparently struggle to breathe. Gripping his football helmet in his hands, he simply stood and stared, slack jawed. It was only when Lance put his hand to his lips and blew an obnoxious wolf whistle that Keith snapped awake from his trance. His expression shifted from awestruck to menacing. Allura's smile faded at the fury on the commander's face.

Dropping his helmet to the ground, Keith suddenly stalked with purpose toward the princess. Reaching her, he grabbed her by the arm and led her down the sideline, about twenty yards away from the rest of the Arusian football team. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled. "Who let you out of the castle like that?"

Perplexed, Allura couldn't fathom his anger. Furrowing her brows, she shrugged her shoulders. "What are you talking about?" she bit back. "I'm a cheerleader." She flashed him a look that said 'duh!'

"I know you are a cheerleader," Keith growled. His eyes flashed as he perused her ensemble again. "A very slutty cheerleader."

Gaping at him, Allura pulled her arm from his grasp. "How dare you!" she exclaimed through clenched teeth. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think you are, _Princess?_" he interrupted. "You are the monarch of this planet, not some sideline hussy. You need to change!" He pointed toward the temporary locker rooms located at the one end of the field.

"I will do no such thing!" Allura seethed. "Since I can't play, I am here to cheer for the team. Both Koran and Nanny know my role today. Now if you don't mind, I have a job to do." Turning on her heel, she moved back toward the Lion players.

Keith laughed sardonically. "I bet neither Koran nor Nanny know what you are wearing," he called. He chuckled in satisfaction when he saw her pause. "If they did, they wouldn't have let you leave the castle."

Spinning to face him, Allura stomped back over to where he was standing. "Who cares, Keith? I couldn't play, so this was the next best thing. Romelle and I ordered cheerleading uniforms to cheer for our football teams during the match. This is what cheerleaders wear on earth."

"You're not on Earth," Keith uttered. Before he could say another word, he was interrupted by Lance shouting down the field.

"Hey Keith! Come on!" Red's pilot called. "We are going through some key plays. We kinda need you! You are the quarterback."

Rolling his eyes, Keith cursed in frustration. "Fuck. I need to go." Looking back at Allura, he pointed a finger in her face. "This isn't over." Spinning away from her, he jogged back down the sideline to join the rest of the Lions' players without a backward glance.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:__ WEP owns Voltron and its characters. __The story is mine._

* * *

Chapter 5

Raging in anger, Allura glanced down at her outfit. _What the hell was that about? _she thought to herself. _Why is he so angry about my cheerleader uniform?_Suddenly very self-conscious, the princess made her way back toward where the Lion players stood huddled. She took her position next to the other Arusian maidens serving as Lion cheerleaders, dressed similarly to their monarch. She watched as the football players kept sneaking appreciative glances toward the Arusian cheer squad. At least someone appreciated the girls' efforts. Noticing that the other girls seemed to be enjoying the attention that their revealing outfits brought them, Allura tried to relax.

Bending over to stretch, she let her mind wander to the last time she and Keith had had a normal conversation. It had been weeks, before the Almar supply run. Suddenly remembering their steamy kiss, she felt her whole body shudder in desire. That kiss had changed everything. Regretting it's negative effect, Allura felt tears prick her eyes as she bent down to stretch over her other leg. She missed Keith; she missed his friendship and his presence in her life. How dare he kiss her and then not discuss the implications of that kiss? How dare he treat her as nothing more than a colleague, after what he had admitted and what they had shared? How dare he act like Koran or Nanny? Seething with anger, Allura glanced over her shoulder at the Lion huddle. This ended today. Before the day was over, she would approach him. Sitting down on the ground, she smiled to herself in satisfaction as she continued her stretching and began to script out what she would say to him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Oh my gods, get a load of that," mumbled a Lion player, just to Keith's right. Trying to ignore the side conversation, Keith focused on the series of X's and O's that Hunk pointed out as he explained the offensive play on the view screen.

"Holy Lions," replied another player in a breathy tone. "I always knew she was hot; I never realized _that_ was what was hiding under the princess dress. Look at that ass and those legs."

Keith's head snapped up. Following their gazes, Keith found himself staring at the princess's backside as she stretched in her short skirt. Clenching his fists in an attempt to control both his jealousy and his desire, Keith glared at the castle guards. Catching their commander's stare, the two men immediately stopped musing and turned their attention back to Hunk.

Glancing back over at the princess again, Keith felt his body harden as he watched the princess drop down to the ground and move her legs into a split. He could imagine her in that position as he grasped her hips….what the hell was he doing? Constantly fantasizing about the princess ever since the elevator, he found that avoiding her was the best way to keep himself in check. Afraid of what he would do if she ever caught him alone, he begrudgingly stayed away. It took every ounce of strength he had not to grab her and kiss her senseless when he reprimanded her for that cheerleading outfit. "Ugh!" he groaned as his body hardened further. Shifting uncomfortably in his suddenly tight football uniform, he chastised himself for his wayward thoughts. He had to get his head back in this game.

Just then the buzzer rang, indicating that the game was about to start. Keith watched as Allura stopped her stretching and made her way over to the podium that had been erected at the fifty yard line. Since Arus was host of the Lion Bowl, it was Allura's job as the head of the ruling house of Arus to welcome the players, dignitaries, and guests to the game. She looked beautiful in her red and white uniform, her golden hair shining in the late afternoon sun. Her body looked toned and fit. She made a smoking cheerleader. Shaking his head ruefully, Keith allowed himself a moment to enjoy the pretty picture she made as she began her speech.

"People of Planet Arus and Planet Pollux," the princess spoke regally. "It is with great pleasure that I welcome you here tonight to the first annual Lion Bowl." The princess was answered with enthusiastic applause. "Tonight, players representing Arus will face off against players representing Pollux in the Terran game of football." Pausing, Allura smiled as a lively cheer went up again. "I am honored to have the members of the Voltron Force playing for the Arus Lions." Blue eyes flitted over the Lion players. She beamed with pride as she took a moment to share a smile with each of her teammates. The princess felt her heart skip a beat when her blue eyes found Keith's opaque black ones. Pausing, she simply stared at him for a moment. She heard the referee clear his throat behind her and she was shaken from her reverie. "In the spirit of friendship and in the spirit of the game," she rambled, "may the best team win." A large whoop came from the crowd as the referee blew his whistle to officially start the game. The princess stepped down from the podium and went over to join the rest of the Lion cheerleaders. She settled in; her intense blue eyes followed Keith's every move as he trotted onto the field. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she cried, "Go Voltron Force! Go Arus! Go Lions!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:__WEP owns Voltron and its characters.__The story is mine._

* * *

Chapter 6

Well into the fourth quarter, the game was tied 13-13. Both teams had scored one touchdown and one field goal. The defensive lines of both teams were doing a great job of stopping both the forward run and long passes down the field. A lot of tackles were being racked up by both sides.

With less than two minutes left to play, Pollux had just gotten the ball back after stopping Arus's attempt at earning a new set of downs on fourth and two. They had a prime location on the field, their own 40 yard line. All they had to do was move the ball in short increments so they could get close enough for a field goal. That would break the tie and win the game for the Predators. Worn out and run down, the Lions' defense had to hold the Predators' offense and hope they got the ball back. Fans on both sides of the stands were on their feet; they stomped and cheered until the noise was deafening.

Allura bounced and ran all along the Lions' sideline, encouraging her people to cheer and rally their team. She was nervous. Though she didn't know a lot about football, she knew that the next minute was critical. The outcome of the game would be determined by whether or not her boys could hold the Predators back. Shaking her pompoms one more time at the crowd, she turned back to the field. Biting her lip in trepidation, she saw the Lions bend forward and take position for the next play.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Bending over, Keith waited for the play call before he moved. Hearing chuckling, he listened as a Predator player began talking shit.

"So do you think we will get a congratulatory kiss when we win?" the running back asked silkily, extra loudly for the benefit of the Lion players. "I mean it is her Lion Bowl. Don't you think she should give us some kudos?"

"Hell yeah, did you see how hot she is?" another voice shot back. "I have always thought our princess was hot, but oh man, the Arusian princess is even hotter. I want a hell of a lot more than just a kiss." The second player, a wide receiver, paused. "I want to take her back to my quarters on the ship, slip my hand up that cheerleader skirt, and…" He was cut off by the barking of the quarterback to begin the play.

Seething with anger, Keith forgot himself and surged toward the two players before the quarterback finished. With a blow of the whistle, he cursed at himself as he realized he had caused a false start. Standing up, he flashed a murderous glance towards the two predator players. They caught his dirty look and smirked at him.

"Back in position, now!" Sven's accented voice traveled across the field. As Romelle's fiancé, the Norwegian pilot served as Pollux's quarterback and team captain. It was his job to keep his team in check. Turning back toward their field position, he locked eyes with Keith, willing him to keep his temper.

Keith's eyes narrowed at his friend, but nodded imperceptibly. He wouldn't make a scene, but he would get his revenge. Moving back into position, Keith bent forward and propped his fist on the ground. Raising his backside in the air, he took a deep breath as he waited for the play to begin.

Sven called, "Twenty-six, thirty-four, nineteen, hike!" The whole field burst into action. Keith surged forward, headed straight for the wide receiver. The Predator avoided him, faking left. But his head turned so his eyes focused on Sven twenty yards behind him. Glancing back over his shoulder, Keith saw Sven's arm pull back and throw the ball. The intended receiver was the wide receiver who had been trash talking Allura. Smiling wildly to himself, Keith went after him in hot pursuit.

It happened in slow motion. The football sailed through the air, spiraling perfectly down the field. Headed straight for the smartass wide receiver, the ball sailed on a seeming collision course. Keith came from nowhere. Sprinting down the field, the commander got in front of the wide receiver just in time. The ball fell into his waiting arms as if he was the intended target from the get go. Tucking the ball into his chest, he reversed direction and dashed toward the Lions' end zone, leaving the dumbstruck Predator wondering what the hell had just happened.

Seeing Keith secure the interception, the rest of the Lion defensive line immediately went into protection mode. They barreled into the Predator players, tackling and pushing them out of the way. Trying to open a path for Keith, they watched anxiously as Keith continued to make his way down the field.

At the fifty, Pidge tripped a lineman gaining on Keith. At the forty, Hunk took down two players, including Sven, who were trying to tackle Keith from behind. At the thirty, Keith raced past the last of the Predators, the offensive players falling back as they tired from the intense pursuit. He was home free. Twenty….ten… Keith ran the ball in for the game winning touchdown. Turning back toward the field, he growled loudly as he drove the ball into the ground and flexed his arms with a celebratory whoop. The anger, jealousy, and lust he had been fighting all day had given him the burst of energy he needed. As the ball bounced away, he was swept up by his fellow Lions' players as they celebrated their unexpected good fortune.

On the sidelines, Allura jumped up and down. She raised her pompoms in the air and screamed, "Go Keith! Go Lions! Bring it home!" When Keith finally reached the end zone, the overwhelmed and exhausted princess felt tears roll down her cheeks in pride and admiration. They did it! They did it! The Lions won the Lion Bowl. And it was because of Keith. Wiping at her tears, she raised her pompoms again and yelled, "Go Commander!"

Allura watched as Hunk and Lance tackled Keith. With a satisfied grunt, they hoisted the Voltron commander on to the shoulders of the Yellow Lion pilot as they paraded him back to the sidelines.

Pulling off his helmet, Keith shook out his sopping wet hair. From his vantage point on Hunk's shoulders, he could see Allura smiling radiantly, her pompoms in the air. She cheered and yelled. "Go Commander!" reached him, music to his ears. Seeking out her azure orbs, he offered a smile when she caught his gaze. She returned his smile tentatively.

With a mere ten seconds left, the players lined up for the extra point. With no effort at all, Pidge kicked the ball. It sailed through the uprights just as the final buzzer sounded. The final score of the Lion Bowl was 20-13. The Lions came out victorious.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:__WEP owns Voltron and its characters.__The story is mine._

* * *

Chapter 7

An hour later, Allura rubbed at her sore throat. She felt raw, dry, and parched from screaming and cheering. After the game ended, the Arusians stayed in the stands and celebrated, clapping their hands and stomping their feet as the Lion players were introduced and awarded with a medal for their participation and win. Despite losing the game, the Predator players were shown the same support. To keep the spirit of the friendship between the two planets despite the outcome of the game, Allura had arranged for a celebration barbecue to be held in the Castle gardens following the game. All players and fans were invited. Allura had something she needed to do, though, before she left the stadium in Blue Lion to ready herself for the barbecue. She needed to find Keith, not only to congratulate him for his part in the win, but also to have that conversation she intended to have.

Walking up to the players, she found that Keith was nowhere to be found. Seeing Lance, she headed in his direction. "Hey Lance," she called. "Congratulations!"

Embracing her in a big bear hug, the Red Lion pilot swung her around. His hair was wet from his recent shower and he smelled of soap and light cologne. "Hey there, gorgeous cheerleader! Congrats to you, too! Your Lions were victorious!"

"It was an awesome game. You guys played splendidly!" she complimented him, giggling at his antics.

"Wish I could take the credit, but it was the interception by the Great One that won the game for us." Lance smirked as he watched Allura flush slightly at the mention of the commander.

"Speaking of Keith, where is he? I wanted to congratulate him," she explained, letting her sapphire eyes flit across the players.

Quirking an eyebrow, Lance smirked at the princess. "I think he's still in the locker room. He stood watch and led the security detail while the rest of us showered and changed. Now that we're finished and on duty, he went to clean up. After that, he was going to head back to the castle once all the spectators were gone. He thought you headed back to the castle an hour ago."

Shaking her head, Allura frowned slightly. "No, I was hanging out with Romelle and mingling with some of the citizens who stayed after to celebrate our victory."

"Well, you better head over to Keith. He won't be happy knowing you're still here without a security detail," Lance instructed. A look of mischief danced in his hazel eyes. He always looked for opportunities to push Keith and Allura together. He knew there was something between them; he just didn't know if they had realized it yet.

Lance's teasing went unnoticed. Allura's mind was elsewhere. "Oh, ok," she agreed. "Where exactly is Keith?"

Pointing a thumb, Lance indicated the makeshift locker rooms located in the trailers at the end of the field. "He's down there, in those trailers." That was where Keith wanted Allura to change when he confronted her about her cheerleader uniform earlier that day.

Turning away from Lance, the princess held her pompoms in one hand as she walked toward the locker room. She took about three steps before Lance stopped her. "Hey Princess," he called, lifting his chin as a mischievous smile crossed his face. "Make sure he's decent before you walk in on him. Remember the Olympics."

Flushing a bright scarlet, Allura turned on her heel and continued her trek to the lockers. Lance chuckled to himself about his good fortune. He would corner Keith later to find out what happened between him and the fair princess.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:__WEP owns Voltron and its characters.__The story is mine._

**_Explicit scene; please read at your own risk. There is a place where I recommend you stop and move on to chapter 9 if you don't want to skip the entire chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 8

Standing in his jersey and pants, Keith let out a sigh of relief. He was glad the game was over. He was thrilled that Arus had won. He was proud that he had been instrumental in the victory. But after minding security, worrying about the princess, playing the game, and fighting _not _to beat up every guy who looked at the princess in her skimpy uniform, Keith was exhausted. The stress of the day had finally caught up with him, and his adrenalin rush had long ago faded away. Enjoying the solitude and quiet of the empty locker room, he failed to notice the swish of the door opening as he pulled his jersey off and flung it to the floor.

Allura stopped dead the moment her feet were through the door. Before her, Keith stood in nothing but his football pants. The Lycra fabric hugged his muscular hips, thighs, and buttocks. As her eyes traveled up his sculpted back and shoulders, she saw that his hair was plastered to his head, flattened by sweat and the football helmet. He ran his hands through his raven locks, and then ran them down his well-formed pecs and washboard stomach. Just as his hands reached his waist and began to untie the string there, Allura made a sound, because Keith suddenly stopped and spun around.

"Allura," he croaked. "Holy Voltron, what are you doing in here? You scared me!" He turned to face her, his hands on his hips.

The princess couldn't respond. She simply stood and stared at Keith, looking so unbelievably hot and desirable before her. Meeting his eyes, she gulped as she tried to lubricate her dry throat. But no words came. Transported back to the elevator, she felt like she was experiencing déjà vu. Her whole body quivered with desire and anticipation. Remembering their hot and passionate kiss that they were never able to finish or even talk about, she licked her lips. "Keith…" she managed to squeak out before she fell silent again.

Keith's eyes darkened noticeably as a hunger started in his groin and radiated out to every part of his body. Watching her face, he saw that look of lustful desire transform the princess of Arus from a beacon of beauty and innocence to the woman who occupied his dreams and fantasies. In the low light, she represented the naughty cheerleader who could make every one of his desires a reality. Losing the battle within himself, he closed his eyes in an attempt to hold onto some semblance of control. "Allura," he growled, his voice raspy from his inner turmoil. "I think you better go."

Finally finding her voice, she took a step toward him. "No," she whispered. "I don't want to go. You and I have some unfinished business."

"Allura," he warned again. "I mean it. I can't guarantee that I won't…"

"Then don't, Keith," she interrupted. "Then don't." Continuing to walk toward, she gained confidence as he seemed to shrink back from her.

Moving backward, Keith stopped when he backed into the wall. Allowing his eyes to flit over her, he took in her heaving breasts highlighted by the word _Lions,_ her toned stomach, and her long legs. He felt himself harden when she came to stand less than a foot from him, the smell of her sun-kissed skin and perspiration from her cheering threatening to overwhelm him. "Allura, please," he begged.

"Please what?" she asked. "What is it that you want, Keith? What is it that you need?" Running her hands up his strong forearms and along his sculpted biceps, she reached up and laid her delicate hands on his shoulders. Looking up at him, she pressed her body minutely closer to his bare chest. "Why did you yell at me today, Keith? After not talking to me for almost three weeks, why did you yell at me?"

Trying to escape the onslaught of everything that was Allura, he shook his head and tried to wiggle out of her embrace, but she held him fast. Giving up on the idea of escape, he leaned against the wall in defeat. Gazing into her desire-filled eyes, he hardened his jaw in challenge. "I didn't like the way you were dressed, _Princess_. I thought I made that clear."

"But why, Keith?" she asked again. "Sven didn't have a conniption when he saw Romelle."

Sighing in resignation, Keith met her gaze evenly. He growled, "Because you looked way too fucking hot today, Princess, and I knew the moment I saw you that I wouldn't be the only one to notice."

Surprise flashed across Allura's face, and she took a step back in her shock. He was jealous? Keith was jealous. The realization brought a wash of satisfaction over Allura. Smirking, she pinned him again against the wall, pushing closer this time. Lifting her head, she held her lips a breath away from his. "Oh, Keith," she breathed. "Were you _jealous?"_

"You're damn right I was," he snarled. Staring at her lips, Keith felt his resolve completely melt away. "I don't want anyone else to look at you that way." Grabbing her around the waist, he spun around and pressed her back into the wall. "You're mine." Keith crashed his lips into Allura's, branding her as his. If Allura was surprised by Keith's sudden and passionate reaction, she certainly didn't act like it. All the frustration and anger and doubt of the last three weeks fueled the kiss. They were hungry for each other, and their kiss was fierce and all consuming.

* * *

If you're offended by sex scenes, stop here and move on to chapter 9. If not, read on and enjoy.

* * *

Keith nudged at her mouth with his tongue, begging for entrance. When she complied, he moaned and deepened the kiss. Running his hands up her arms, he grazed her chest. When she reacted with a soft moan, he pushed her cheerleader top up and out of the way, leaving her luscious breasts exposed to his hungry eyes. Immediately, he began fondling them as he continued to kiss her senseless, his princess writhing against him in ways he had only dreamed of.

She almost jumped out of her skin when his rough, calloused hands found her sensitive breasts. So strong and firm on the controls of Black Lion, his touch was gentle as he molded and kneaded the soft mounds. Breaking the kiss, Allura gasped as she felt Keith run his tongue down her throat and along her collar bone. Before she knew what was happening, his mouth found the pink bud of her left breast. The princess squealed as Keith kissed and suckled one breast and then another. Never a man of many words, the princess was pleasantly surprised to find out what the commander could do with his tongue.

After several minutes of enjoying Keith's attentions, Allura felt the familiar heaviness in her loins that always appeared whenever Keith was near. Deciding it was time to give him some pleasure, she pulled back slightly from him, breaking the hold his mouth had on her breast. When his black eyes flitted up to meet her blue eyes, the princess flashed a sensual smile. Skimming her hands along his washboard abdominals, she grazed the waistband of his football pants, already untied and slung low on his hips. As her hands found their way to the front of him, she touched the hardened length lurking beneath the fabric. The most passionate, lustful noise escaped her commander, and she cupped him, hoping he would do it again.

"Allura," Keith growled. Lifting one of her legs so it wrapped around his waist, he pushed his groin into hers, moving in a rhythm that was frantic and intoxicating. The fabric between them did little to discourage their grinding hips.

Pushing back against him, Allura felt his hardened length against her most intimate place. A pool of liquid desire formed in her nether region, begging for release. Before she knew what was happening, Keith ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. Just before he reached the juncture between her legs, he stopped and looked at her, a question in his black eyes. When she nodded her consent, Keith's hand continued its journey. When he slipped his thumb under her shorts and found her wet folds, she squealed in pleasure and delight as he began to fondle her. "Come for me, Princess," he whispered silkily just before his mouth claimed hers again.

Continuing his ministrations, he rubbed his groin against her faster now. The friction of the fabric against his throbbing member and the sounds coming from his princess were going to send him over the edge. Moving his thumb faster, he felt her begin to quiver. He pumped faster and raised his other hand to cup her breast again.

She came in a flash, overwhelmed by the sensations that he brought forth in her. "Keith….oh Keith!" she squealed as her orgasm overtook her.

Rubbing against her faster, he captured her lips again. Suddenly, he felt her hands reach into his pants and pull him out. He felt her delicate, soft hands grasp the circumference of his velvety soft shaft. "Oh Gods, Allura," he murmured as he pumped faster into her waiting hands. He gave three more thrusts, and he lost himself, spilling his seed into her waiting hands as he came hard and fast.

They stood there in silence for several minutes, breathing heavily. Neither believed what had just happened, and neither wanted the encounter to end.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: __WEP owns Voltron and its characters.__The story is mine._

* * *

Chapter 9

Standing with his face pressed against Allura's neck, Keith was the first to move away. "We had better….." He reached for a nearby towel and handed it to the princess so she could clean off her hands.

Just then, the door swished open. Keith and Allura stood statue still as their eyes met in utter horror. They were both disheveled and partially unclothed: he with his pants pushed halfway down his hips, she with her top pushed up and her breasts exposed. Scrambling to right their clothing, they were both relieved and horrified when it was Lance's voice that they heard.

"Hey guys, I don't know what you're doing, and I don't care, but I thought I'd warn you that Koran and Nanny are looking for you both. It's just about time for the barbecue to begin, and it will look really suspicious if neither of you are there."

Keith cleared his throat and struggled to find his voice; his head was still locked in a passion-filled haze. "Thanks, Lance. Will you let Koran know that Princess is with me and that I am personally going to escort her back to the palace? Let him know that she got caught up celebrating Arus's victory with her people."

"Will do, Cap," Lance replied. "See you two lovebirds at the barbecue." Teasing oozed from Lance's voice. Keith shook his head; he knew he would never live this down.

Turning to the princess, he saw that she had righted her uniform. Pulling his pants up his hips, he smiled at her shyly. "Um, well Princess," he began as he ran a hand through his hair. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Talk about?" Allura repeated, still coming down from her sexual high. "I wanted to talk to you about…" She paused, trying hard to slow her breathing and regain her composure. She plopped down on the bench. When she came here, she never expected a repeat of the elevator, though she was far from sorry it had happened. "I wanted to congratulate you on your inspection. That was awesome. You won the game for Arus."

A look of confusion crossed Allura's face when Keith laughed out loud at her error. "You mean my interception? Thanks, Princess. I am so glad that play worked out, and I was able to bring home the victory for Arus." Smiling at her, he sat down next to her. "But that's not why you came here," he pointed out.

"No," she admitted. "I was so angry about what you had said to me about my cheerleader uniform, but now I understand."

"You should have heard the comments from both sides of the field. You're smoking, Allura, and everyone saw it today. There was some outright smut muttered on that field. In fact, overhearing some comments is what fueled my speed at the end. I was so furious and jealous that I wanted to beat those players to a pulp." Glancing sideways, he flashed a lopsided grin. "Instead, I messed up their play."

Allura dropped her gaze to the floor. "What does it all mean, Keith? Obviously, we are attracted to each other."

Keith snorted. "That's an understatement," he muttered. Glancing up, he bore his intense, dark gaze into Allura's blue orbs. "I don't really know, Allura. I…I…I care about you. My feelings run deeper than friendship. This isn't just lust, I promise you that." He wasn't quite ready to admit he loved her, not until he found out how she felt. He had to work out the confusion that he found surrounded him where the princess was concerned.

A radiant smile blossomed on the princess's face. Keith cared about her. Looking back at him, she softened her expression and reached out to touch a stray, black hair behind his ear. "I care about you, too, Keith. I have always found you incredibly attractive on the outside, but it's what is on the inside that I l-…." She paused, not quite ready to say the word. "That I have come to care about and respect. You have a great heart."

Looking at the incredible woman sitting beside him, Keith felt clarity come to him that he had never experienced before. He did love her. Though he wouldn't admit it to her right now, he had to admit it to himself. Reaching to cup her cheek, he gently pulled her face to his and placed a gentle kiss on her waiting lips. The hunger and desperation from earlier was gone; all that was left was the depth of the feelings that they had for each other.

Allura sighed against Keith's mouth. Emotions of love and longing washed over her as their lips danced gently against each other's. _I love him,_ she concluded in her mind and heart. There was no room for doubt. Their lust for each other was intensified by what they felt in their hearts. Gently breaking the kiss, Allura leaned her forehead against Keith's. "What do we do, now?" she asked. "Where do we go now?"

"I don't know, Princess. I don't think that's something we have to figure out right now," Keith mused. Pulling his communicator out of his pants pocket, he glanced at the time. "Shit," he cursed. "The barbecue is due to start in 15 minutes. We need to get going. I haven't even showered yet." Jumping up, Keith frantically began moving around the room.

"Keith, calm down," Allura directed, placing her hand on his forearm. "I will head back to the Castle in Blue Lion and change quickly. You stay here and shower. I will make the excuse that you stayed to make sure the spectators had cleared the premises." She stopped and smiled at him wickedly. "It's the perfect excuse. We all know how duty bound you are."

Punching her lightly on the arm, he returned her smile. "Ok, that sounds good. I will walk you to Blue Lion and make sure you get off ok."

She shook her head. "No need," she refused. "Blue Lion is right outside." She sighed deeply, realizing that they would be officially parting, even if the parting was temporary. Pressing another gentle kiss on his lips, she fixed him with her blue eyes, the message reflected there clear to the commander standing before her. "See you at the barbecue," she whispered quietly.

"See you at the barbecue," he answered back. His normally opaque black eyes mirrored the emotions that were in her eyes. Without another word, Keith turned away and headed for the showers, a towel flung haphazardly across his shoulders.

Happiness and terror filled Allura as she left the locker room and headed to Blue Lion. She loved him, and he loved her back. Though she felt satisfied that their feelings had been resolved, she couldn't help but feel unsettled. What would this mean for the team? What would Koran and Nanny say? How would this affect her future? Deciding to not worry about it too much for the moment, she placed Blue's key into the slot and awakened the big, blue cat from her slumber. Raising her Lion ship into the air, she sat back in her chair. Maybe instead of worrying about all the ramifications that came with what had happened today, she should just sit back, relax, and enjoy. She would worry when she needed to worry. With a satisfied grunt, she headed to the castle so she could quickly ready herself for the barbecue, where she would soon see her love again.


End file.
